Tot Sols Morir Plegats
by CoolKidConan
Summary: Quan un seguit d'assassinats amenacen la policia central, l'Aya, en Shinichi, la Ran, en Heiji i la Kazuha es veuen envoltats en els atacs. En el cas de l'Aya, alguns atacs es tornen més personals que d'altres. Podran els joves detectius trobar el culpable abans de que més gent corri perill? Continuació de "Lluitarem Contra Gegants"! Les reviews m'agraden molt! Espero que agradi!
1. Pròleg

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Woola! Ja torno a ser aquí amb un nou fic! Espero que aquest agradi tant com l'altre! Moltíssimes gràcies per els reviews dels últims capitols! Que macos que sou tots! Us deixo una petita introducció que serveixi una mica per situar-vos. No sé si conta com a pròleg o no... En fi, espero que us agradi!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

Els Kudo, que juntament amb la Ran m'havien anunciat aquell dia a l'aeroport de Barcelona que es quedaven a viure uns mesos a la meva ciutat natal, no em van especificar els motius pels quals havien decidit fer-ho. Per més que preguntava, els cinc japonesos no feien res més que inventar-se alguna excusa, o simplement evitaven el tòpic de manera enginyosa i es pensaven que no me'n adonava.

Però ja havia passat dos mesos des d'aquell dia, i al final m'havia donat per vençuda. No hi havia manera de treure-lis un secret als Kudo; segurament els hauria de matar per treure-lis. Vaig haver de resignar-me a acceptar-ho i a aprendre a conviure-hi. Tampoc va ajudar gaire a la meva salut mental el fet que els inspectors de policia de Tòquio també haguessin decidit quedar-se per raons diverses que no podien explicar. Era secret de sumari de la policia metropolitana de Tòquio, o alguna cosa per l'estil m'havia explicat a corre-cuita un dia en Shinichi. I es clar, era un altre dels tòpics dels quals no podia preguntar. Era com si mig Tòquio s'hagués traslladat a Barcelona per motius que jo no podia conèixer, i a tothom li semblava d'allò més normal.

Els Kudo van comprar una mega casa que es venia un carrer avall d'on vivíem nosaltres. Es veu que tot el que compraven els Kudo era en gran. La casa no era comparable a la mansió que tenien a Beika, però decididament podia acollir a més persones que no pas a cinc.

La Ran em va explicar que, tot i que els seu pare s'hi havia negat rotundament al principi, no va costar gaire convèncer al detectiu Mouri de que l'experiència en un país estranger durant uns mesos seria bona per la Ran. I com els joves japonesos no tenien escola per vacances durant aquests mesos (alguna diferència en el calendari escolar espanyol i el japonès), després de parlar-hi molt amb el detectiu, va accedir a deixar-la quedar.

Els meus pares es van quedar igual de sorpresos que jo en saber que els Kudo havien decidit mudar-se durant una temporada, però van acceptar el fet molt més ràpid i fàcilment que no pas jo. Suposo que va ser perquè ells no estaven entrenats per sospitar de tot. Però jo, que havia adoptat la mentalitat dels detectius, no em podia permetre el luxe de deixar que em prenguessin el pel. S'havia de sospitar fins i tot dels teus millors amics, si són en Shinichi Kudo i els seus pares. Tots amagaven molts secrets en aquella família, i era difícil d'esbrinar-los a vegades.

Però la veritat és que l'estada dels Kudo a Barcelona només va servir per reforçar la nostra amistat. Tot i que jo encara havia d'anar a l'escola, vaig poder passar molt més temps amb la Ran i amb en Shinichi, i ens vam tornar a fer inseparables.

A més, el fet de tenir els Kudo aquí significava que molts cops venia gent del Japó a veure'ns. La Sonoko i en Makoto havien vingut infinites vegades, però no més que en Hattori i la Kazuha. També havien vingut els pares de la Ran a veure a la seva filla, i la Haibara i la Lliga de detectius júnior amb el Doctor Agasa havien vingut algun cop. I sempre que venien era motiu per celebrar, i la Yukiko muntava festes enormes.

Van ser, realment, uns mesos de somni.


	2. Capítol 1

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

I primer capítol, ladies and gentlemen! M'alegro de que hagi agradat en Martí, perquè a partir d'ara tindrà més protagonisme! M'he adonat també que escolto molta música mentre escric i que m'inspiren molt, així que quan algun capítol estigui inspirat per alguna cançó, ho aniré dient per si algú està interessat!

Ara si, sense esperar més,

feliç lectura!

* * *

"I'm not afraid to turn around and see you by my side

I stuck around when I should've been there with you

Now after all that we've got

I swear I'll never let go

You and I both are nothing but thieves

We take what we want when we need

I had a chance for a better life

But all that I've known is to

Run, run, run from the devil in disguise

Like a bullet, a bullet, a bullet into the night

We are the last generation of hope

And I wouldn't mind if

Together we died alone."

-Bullet, Steel Train

* * *

**1. I la vida continua**

-Què fas aquesta tarda? –en Martí es va asseure davant meu a la cafeteria de

l'institut, on jo estava repassant uns apunts de literatura, a punt per fer l'examen just després del descans del matí.

-Estic estudiant. –vaig dir-li jo, sense aixecar els ulls del paper que tenia davant meu, amb el bolígraf a la mà i donant amb ell copets a la taula rítmicament.

-I? –va dir ell despreocupat. –T'he fet una pregunta.

Jo vaig sospirar i vaig mirar al noi. Duia el cabell remogut i cap amunt, i els ulls li brillaven amb una alegria una mica inusual. Portava una samarreta granat, i uns texans que li queien lleugerament quan s'asseia. En la mà esquerra, on al canell duia un rellotge negre amb l'esfera gran i rodona, aguantava un got de plàstic blanc.

No és que no m'hagués adonat abans de que el noi era guapo, i tampoc era cega davant el fet que el futbol li havia facilitat uns músculs ben definits. Era un noi de divuit anys amb les hormones totes alterades, i jo, que de relacions no n'havia tingut cap que haguessin durat més del que dura el sabor d'un xiclet, tenia por de fer algun pas en fals que pogués posar en perill la nostra amistat. Si, ja sé que sona molt habitual, però en aquells moments em trobava gairebé sola a l'institut. Si no hagués tingut a en Martí com a confident i amic íntim, hagués hagut de passar uns dels pitjors anys de la meva vida totalment sola i amargada. I abans seguir sent amics amb el noi que intentar alguna cosa que podria sortir malament.

Els meus ulls van recorre'l breument i es van parar per fi en el got blanc de plàstic que aguantava a la mà.

-És cafè? –vaig preguntar-li, casi amb la ferocitat d'un lleó salvatge. El noi es va mirar el got i després em va mirar a mi. –D'on l'has tret?

El noi em va somriure llest i va dir –Tinc els meus contactes fora de l'institut.

-Idiota. Va, digues-m'ho. –vaig urgir-li jo. El noi es va negar a dir res.

-Abans, respon a la meva pregunta. –va dir. Jo me'l vaig mirar fixament als ulls. El noi em va aguantar la mirada.

-Va, si us plau! Deixa'm beure una mica!

-Ni de conya.

-Va Martí que jo sempre et dono coses.

-Mentida.

-Vaaa, vaaa! –vaig punxar-lo jo.

-Que no coi. M'ha costat molt aconseguir-lo.

-Va, que he dormit molt poquet avui. Va si us plau que tinc un examen.

El noi s'ho va pensar en veure com li estava demanant, però seguia sense tenir-ho gaire clar.

-T'explicaré com es desarma una bomba. –li vaig oferir jo amb un somriure. El noi va fer cara de pensar-s'ho i després per fi va accedir-hi. Jo vaig exclamar d'alegria i li vaig prendre el got de la mà.

Jo li vaig somriure, apreciant el gust a cafè dins la boca. Era com el meu despertador; però un despertador de plaer.

- I es pot saber perquè has dormit molt poc avui?

-Dues hores. –li vaig aclarir jo. –Entre que havia d'estudiar-me el Romanticisme, i que els meus pares no paraven de fer soroll mentre feien la maleta i es mantenien desperts, no hi ha hagut qui dormi avui en aquella casa. –vaig explicar-li jo, bevent un altre glop. El noi va deixar anar un gemec en veure que només amb una glopada més m'hauria acabat el seu apreciat elixir.

-Els teus pares? Que marxen de viatge? –va preguntar, intentant oblidar l'incident amb el cafè.

-Demà passat és el seu aniversari de casament, i han decidit que seria bona idea celebrar-ho a Nova York durant uns dies. Es volien mantenir desperts per dormir a l'avió i per no estar tan afectats per el jet lag, i m'han deixat a mi sense dormir.

-Collons, si que s'ho munten bé els teus pares.

-Oi? I a mi em deixen aquí soleta. –vaig dir jo, fent-me la víctima. En Martí va riure, perquè sabia lo molt que m'agradava Nova York. Era una enamorada de la ciutat, i un dels meus somnis era poder viure-hi al menys durant un any o dos. –Així que, per respondre a la teva pregunta, seré a casa els Kudo durant tot el pont. En Hattori i la Kazuha tenen previst venir, així que suposo que, si el món continua girant en harmonia, estarem resolent algun que altre cas.

El noi em va mirar amb la cara molt lleugerament entristida. Tant, que no sé segur si m'ho vaig imaginar o no. Només recordo que en aquell moment em va semblar decebut.

-I a sobre, per acabar-ho d'adobar tot –vaig dir jo, mentre recollia els apunts i tot en veure que aviat hauria d'anar a classe. –M'he deixat el rellotge a casa, i no puc controlar el temps a l'examen per organitzar-me.

-Hi ha un rellotge a la classe, no? –va preguntar ell.

-És la Mònica. –vaig dir jo, en referència a la professora. El noi va fer una carota de dolor. –Ja saps com és d'exagerada amb tot això de copiar.

-En la seva defensa, un cop li va copiar a l'examen tota la classe. No m'estranya que ara s'ho prengui així de seriosament. –va dir ell. Jo vaig riure lleugerament.

-Ja, però com se suposa que he de copiar a literatura amb un rellotge? –vaig dir jo. El noi va riure, i es va començar a forcejar amb el rellotge que duia al canell fins que se'l va treure i me'l va donar.

-Què? –vaig preguntar-li jo, mirant el rellotge amb curiositat.

-Queda't el meu fins que acabis l'examen. –va dir el noi.

-No, no, és igual, ja m'apanyaré. –vaig dir-li jo.

-Que no coi, que no em passarà res per no portar-lo durant una classe. –va insistir. Jo me'l vaig mirar dubtosa durant uns segons, però finalment vaig acceptar l'oferta. Posant-me el rellotge al canell, li vaig donar les gràcies.

-Et dec una.

-Em deus un cafè. –va dir el noi. Jo em vaig aixecar de la taula, però el noi no va fer acció de seguir-me.

-Quina classe tens ara?

-Física. –va dir ell.

-Te'l torno quan acabi! –vaig dir-li jo, sortint corrents en sentir la campana.

-Sort! –em va cridar ell.

En Martí m'havia explicat que volia ser enginyer. Recordo que el primer com que el vaig veure, abans de que parlés amb mi per primera vegada, vaig pensar que era el prototip de noi guapo que no tenia dos dits de front. Però quan el coneixies i parlaves amb ell, veies que en realitat era molt més culte que no pas el que podia semblar per la seva aparença. Li agradava la música country i el rock dels vuitanta, i coneixia tota la història de tots els esports. Era una mica com una enciclopèdia esportiva amb potes. La seva pel·lícula preferida era Matrix, i s'havia llegit tota la saga de Harry Potter al menys deu cops. Era un noi amb unes quantes incongruències, però qui no tenia alguna que altra incongruència. M'havia explicat que volia ser enginyer perquè li apassionava la física, i li encantava saber que estava en les seves mans crear tot de coses del no res. Deia que el treball dels enginyers era una mica com fer màgia, fent coses aparèixer del no res, i que per això li agradaven tant les aventures del nen que va sobreviure. Em va semblar que la raó per la que ell volia estudiar el que volia estudiar era molt més ètica, poètica i romàntica que no pas la meva.

Per molt que vaig buscar a en Martí després de classe, no el vaig trobar. Vaig preguntar als seus amics del futbol, i als nois que havien fet classe de física amb ell, però tots em van dir que després de que sortís de classe, no tenien ni idea d'on havia anat. Jo vaig decidir enviar-li un missatge més tard, i vaig fer via cap a casa dels Kudo.

Havia deixat la maleta allà pel matí abans de tirar cap a l'institut. Quan vaig arribar, fent-me pas amb la clau que m'havia donat aquell matí en Yusaku, en Shinichi i la Ran eren estesos al sofà mirant alguna cosa a la tele, i no hi havia ni rastre de la Yukiko i d'en Yusaku.

-Hola. –vaig saludar jo, deixant les claus en una tauleta de l'entrada i apropant-me als joves al sofà.

-Ei, Aya. –em van contestar. Jo em vaig asseure en un dels sofàs al costat dels joves amb un sospir.

-Dia dur? –va preguntar la Ran. –Com t'ha anat l'examen?

-Dia molt dur. L'examen bé em sembla, però no prometo gaire per si de cas. –vaig explicar-li jo. Vaig aixecar un braç per recolzar-hi el cap.

-I aquest rellotge? –va preguntar-me en Shinichi, a qui no se li escapava ni el més mínim detall.

-Ah. –vaig dir jo, mirant-me el rellotge. –És d'en Martí. Me l'ha deixat perquè jo m'he descuidat el meu.

La Ran va moure les celles amunt i avall suggestivament. –Ah, així que d'en Martí eh...

-Per últim cop, que no ens passa res! –vaig dir jo, cansada de que sempre em diguessin el mateix.

-Clar, clar. –va dir en Shinichi, que normalment no s'hi ficava gaire.

-Si, perquè vosaltres sou la parella més indicada per parlar. –vaig replicar-lis jo, i els joves em van mirar mig sorpresos mig enfadats. –Perquè com vosaltres no esteu enamorats des de que teníeu dos anys i no heu trigat casi quinze anys en admetre-ho. –vaig dir jo sarcàsticament.

Els joves no van dir res més sobre el tema. Aquella nit, després de dinar i passar una vetllada agradable en companyia dels Kudo, abans d'anar a dormir li vaig enviar un missatge a en Martí.

_Encara tinc el teu rellotge. On eres avui? No t'he trobat després de classe_. Vaig enviar-li.

El noi em va respondre en qüestió de segons: _Parlant amb el professor de física. És igual, queda-te'l fins que tornem a veure'ns. _

Jo li vaig contestar: _Tot bé amb la física? Segur que vols que me'l quedi i no el necessites? _

I el noi em va contestar: _Sí, sí, segur. _

I encara no sé si es referia a la física també, o només al rellotge.


	3. Capítol 2

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Wohoooo! Estic on fire i us deixo dos capítols! Bieeeeenn!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**2. El famós detectiu malalt**

Un crit en mig de la foscor em va despertar de cop, i vaig córrer fins a l'habitació d'on havia sortir el crit amb la intenció d'esbrinar què coi havia passat. En Shinichi, estès al llit i suant de mala manera, no parava de moure's espasmòdicament.

-Shinichi? –el vaig cridar jo. –Shinichi! Shinichi!

-Aya? –va cridar ell, despertant-se de cop.

-Que et passa? Perquè em crides? –vaig preguntar-li, asseguda al costat del seu llit.

-Estàs bé? –va preguntar ell, esverat.

-Sí, clar que sí, perquè no hauria d'estar bé?

-Ets una idiota. –va dir.

-Ah, gràcies. –vaig replicar-li jo, una mica enfadada.

-Promet-me que mai et sacrificaràs per mi. Mai. Em sents? Mai. –em va dir, agafant-me pel braç i mirant-me directament als ulls tan seriosament que no sabia ni què li agafava.

-T'ho prometo. –li vaig dir, una mica descol·locada. –A què ve tot això de sobte?

-Res, res –va dir ell, relaxant-se i passant una mà pel seu cabell. –Que sóc un paranoic.

-Ja, això ja ho sabia. Res de nou? –el vaig emprenyar. El noi em va fer una carota.

-Ha, ha, ha. –va riure falsament. –Ja pots tornar a dormir.

-Ah, ara, no? Després de que el teu crit em despertés brutalment?

-Tan fort he cridat? Que m'ha...? –va començar, però no el vaig deixar acabar.

-No, tranquil. La Ran no t'ha sentit. –li vaig dir jo, amb ulls entretancats. Ell es va posar vermell. –De veritat, disset anys i encara ens fiquem vermells per una cosa així...

-Vols callar! –va cridar, tot vermell.

-Tu continua cridant, maco. A veure com et surt la jugada. –li vaig dir jo, badallant. –Ale, a dormir. –li vaig dir, empenyent-lo cap enrere amb la meva mà al seu front. El noi va caure d'esquenes al llit. –Que demà venen en Hattori i la Kazuha.

-Ostres, me'n havia oblidat completament. –va dir ell, mirant al sostre.

-Que faries sense mi. –li vaig respondre jo, aixecant-me del llit. –_Sayonnara, _detectiu_. _–li vaig dir, vaig tancar la porta i vaig marxar a dormir.

Al dia següent pel matí, la Ran i jo, que m'havia quedat a dormir a casa els Kudo mentre els meus pares eren fora de viatge uns dies, érem assegudes en dos taborets de la cuina esmorzant un parell de torrades amb melmelada de maduixa i suc.

-Amarat de suor? –em va preguntar la Ran, consternada després de saber que en Shinichi havia passat mala nit i ella ni tan sols l'havia sentit.

-Xop. –vaig dir jo, mentre menjava un tros de torrada. –Al principi pensava que se'm encongiria allà mateix, t'ho juro, estava cagada. No parava de moure's i suava tant, que em vaig espantar...

-I què era doncs? –va preguntar ella, i la preocupació en la seva veu era tan evident que es podia tallar amb un ganivet. Precisament, amb el ganivet amb que estava jo estenent la melmelada sobre la torrada.

-Un malson, suposo. Em va demanar que li prometés que mai em sacrificaria per ell.

-De veritat? –va preguntar ella, estranyada.

-Si. Però no li diguis que t'he dit res eh, que sinó em mata. –vaig dir jo, i en aquell moment vam sentir passes de les escales i acte seguit va aparèixer en Kudo, amb el cabell remogut i els ulls mig oberts.

-Dia. –va dir ell, sense ni tan sols esforçar-se per dir la frase sencera.

-Un que fa bona cara. –vaig respondre jo. Ell es va girar, ens va mirar a mi i a la Ran, i en un segon em va mirar amb mala cara.

-Li has dit. –va dir. No era una pregunta, era una afirmació.

-Em rendeixo. –vaig dir jo. –Ni una paraula. Ni una vocal. Res. Com coi has sabut que li he explicat lo del malson? –vaig preguntar, deixant anar un respir. –Passo.

-És que soc massa bon detectiu. –va dir ell, despert de cop i amb un somriure d'orella a orella. La Ran li va somriure.

-Bon dia eh, 'gran detectiu'. –va dirigir-li la Ran, amb un somriure astut. Ell li va somriure content, es va apropar a ella i li va fer un petó.

-Bon dia–va respondre. –Mm... maduixa. Pensava que era melmelada de cirera.

-Vale, primer, _ugh._ –vaig dir jo, senyalant el gest de la parella. Ells van riure. –Segon, cirera? En serio? Des de quan? –vaig dir jo, amb un to sarcàstic.

-Ah perdona, es que jo no sóc un expert en melmelada com tu, saps? –va replicar ell. Li vaig dirigir una ganyota i ell va riure.

-Has pogut dormir? –li va preguntar la Ran, mentre en Shinichi agafava un got de l'armari i s'hi ficava suc.

-Sí, tranquil·la, només m'he despertat un cop i després he dormit com un nen! –va dir ell, somrient. Aquell somriure em va recordar tan als que feia quan era Conan.

-Mentider. –vaig limitar-me a dir jo, mentre mastegava torrada.

-Tu calla! –va dir ell.

-Shinichi? –li va preguntar la Ran. I aquella expressió del seu nom en aquell to va ser suficient per que el noi deixés anar un sospir.

-Estaré bé, tranquil·la. Per un dia que no dormi bé no passarà res. –va assegurar-li. La noia se'l va mirar sense estar del tot convençuda.

-Ah! Shin-chan! –va entrar exclamant la Yukiko. –Què fas que encara no t'has vestit?! –va renyar-lo. –No havíeu quedat amb en Hattori i la Kazuha a l'estació a les deu?

-Si, i? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-Són tres quarts de deu! –va exclamar la Yukiko.

-Què?! –va cridar en Shinichi, amb ulls com plats. –I això perquè no m'ho aviseu abans!? –va cridar, i va sortir corrents cap a l'habitació. La Ran i jo vam riure.

-És un cas com un cabàs. –vam dir la Yukiko, la Ran i jo, i ens vam posar a riure les tres juntes de cop.

Per sorpresa de tots, en Shinichi, que podia trigar d'una a dos hores a arreglar-se alguns matins, va estar dutxat, vestit i enllestit en deu minuts. Per poc no arribem puntuals a la cita amb els joves d'Osaka.

-Oi, Kudo! –vam sentir una veu cridar. Ens vam girar i ens vam trobar a en Hattori, amb la seva gorra habitual i a la Kazuha, somrient al costat seu.

-Ei, Hattori. –va rebre'l en Shinichi, badallant.

-Eh, però de què vas tu? –va emprenyar-lo en Hattori, amb un somriure. –Què no estàs content de veure el teu millor amic o què?

-Si, si... –va dir en Shinichi. Es veia que el pobre estava lluitant per mantenir els dos ulls oberts. La Ran se'l va mirar preocupada.

-Ei, Kudo, que estàs bé? –va preguntar-li la Kazuha, mentre en Hattori només se'l mirava encuriosit.

-Si, si, només és que no he dormit massa aquesta nit.

-Ah! No siguis ploramiques! –va cridar en Hattori, passant-li una mà per les esquenes. –Una mica de cafè i com nou! –va dir, i va començar a caminar amb en Shinichi sota el braç.

La Kazuha, la Ran i jo ens els miràvem per darrere amb un somriure. Vam arribar a un cafè on no hi havia gaire gent i vam seure, en Hattori i la Kazuha en una banda de la taula, en Shinichi i la Ran en l'altre, i jo en una cadira en un extrem de la taula. En Hattori, sense el permís d'en Kudo, va demanar pel jove detectiu adormit el cafè més fort que servien, i en Shinichi estava tan dormit que ni tan sols va tenir forces per queixar-se.

Un cop ens van portar les begudes, vam començar a parlar animadament sobre tot. En Shinichi, tot i això, es limitava a remoure el cafè amb una cullereta, aguantant-se el cap amb un braç. En Hattori ens explicava casos en que havia participat i que havia resolt, i jo em ficava amb ell i feia broma. La Kazuha també hi intervenia, sovint traient-li mèrits a en Hattori, i ell s'enfadava. En un moment en que es van engrescar en una baralla, vaig mirar cap a la meva dreta, on hi havia en Shinichi i la Ran. En Shinichi seguia removent el cafè tranquil·lament, i la Ran se'l mirava preocupada. En un moment, per sota la taula, li va agafar la mà.

-Estàs bullint! –va exclamar la Ran de sobte. Tots la vam mirar. –Mare meva_, _Shinichi! Si et trobes malament perquè no ho dius? –va exclamar la Ran, prement-li una mà al front per comprovar la seva temperatura.

-Estic bé. –va murmurar el jove detectiu, que casi ni s'aguantava dret.

-Ei, ei, Kudo! Que no et va dir aquella nena que havies de vigilar amb posar-te malalt per no se quin efecte de l'antídot que et va donar? –va exclamar en Hattori.

-No passa res, estic bé, estic bé. –va dir el noi, que casi ni podia mantenir els ulls oberts. –Estic... Argh! –va cridar de cop, agafant-se el cor amb la mà.

-Shinichi?!

-Kudo!

-Ei, Shinichi, què et passa? Shinichi! –va cridar la Ran, preocupadíssima.

-És... és la mateixa... sensació... –va dir en Shinichi, entre dents i agafant-se el cor amb la mà.

-Quina mateixa sensació? –va preguntar la Ran, amb gairebé llàgrimes als ulls.

-C... Co... Conan –va deixar anar el noi, que ara suava de valent i casi no podia respirar. Tots vam inspirar fort i jo vaig treure el mòbil de seguida, i sense pensar-m'ho dos cops vaig trucar a la Haibara. La noia em va contestar al telèfon en un segon. Dies abans, quan ens havia visitat per últim cop, la Haibara ens havia explicat clarament a tots, sobretot a en Shinichi, que el seu cos encara estava sensible, i que tenint en compte no-se-quina característica de la composició de l'antídot, el noi havia d'anar molt en compte amb refredats i altres malalties. Els refredats en especial, segons ella, atacaven a una part del sistema immune d'en Shinichi, i podia causar que els anticossos que havia produït l'antídot s'eliminessin. Allò, segons va dir, comportaria que en Shinichi s'encongís de nou. Sobretot si al noi li agafava molta febre.

-Haibara! –vaig cridar-li.

-Ets tu? Què passa? –va respondre ella, tranquil·la.

-És en Kudo!

-Què? –va preguntar ella, espantada.

-Avui no ha dormit bé, i ara tenia febre, i de cop li han vingut els espasmes i el dolor de quan... de quan... –vaig intentar dir jo, però les mans em tremolaven i no em sortia la paraula. _Encongir, _Aya, _encongir. _

_ -_De totes maneres, portem-lo a casa! –va ordenar en Hattori. Tots vam fer que sí amb el cap i jo vaig deixar cinc euros sobre la taula. En Hattori va carregar a en Kudo amb la Ran, mentre jo escoltava les instruccions que la Haibara em gairebé cridava per telèfon.

-Porteu-lo a casa i doneu-li el que sigui per que li baixi la febre. Paracetamol servirà, el que tingueu. Lo important és que no tingui molta febre durant molt de temps. –em cridava.

-Haibara, si no aconseguim fer que li baixi a temps... Podria... Podria...? –vaig dir jo, sense acabar la frase per por. La Haibara no va contestar. –Haibara!

-És una possibilitat. Per això és important que...

-Com de possible? Percentatge? –vaig preguntar jo. La noia es va quedar callada. –Haibara, hòstia!

-90% -va dir. Se'm va caure el món a sobre. Sabia pel que havia dit la Haibara que la destrucció dels anticossos de l'antídot provocada per la febre massa alta podria fer que en Shinichi es tornés a encongir, però no s'havia fet mai tan present com en aquell moment.

Per sort, vam arribar a casa els Kudo en més poc tems del que ens pensàvem. En Hattori va ajudar a la Ran a posar a en Shinichi al llit mentre la Kazuha i jo removíem la cuina i els lavabos buscant medicines que ajudessin a baixar la febre. Els Kudo no hi eren a casa.

-Heu trobat res? –va entrar dient en Hattori.

-De moment no... –va dir la Kazuha, mirant-lo amb cara amoïnada.

-Joder! És que no hi ha un puto paracetamol en aquesta casa o què? –vaig cridar jo, enfadada.

-Aya, tranquil·litza't. –va dir en Hattori.

-Com vols que em tranquil·litzi? Ho sento molt, Hattori, però em nego profundament a que en Shinichi torni a... –vaig dir, sense acabar la frase. No, no ho diria perquè no passaria.

-Què t'ha dit la nena? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Si no fem que li baixi la febre de seguida, hi ha un gran percentatge de possibilitats de que torni a ser en Conan. –vaig dir-li jo, sense mirar-lo i sense parar de buscar frenèticament medicació per la febre.

-Un percentatge quant? –va dir en Hattori.

-Alt.

-Aya, quant?

Jo me'l vaig mirar amb cara adolorida. –90%

-Merda! –va cridar en Hattori, donant un cop a la taula de la cuina.

-I la Ran? –va preguntar la Kazuha.

-És a dalt, amb ell.

-No li podem dir res. –va dir la Kazuha, que semblava ser la única que es mantenia tranquil·la i serena en aquells moments. La vaig admirar molt en aquells moments. –Hem de trobar alguna cosa. I si no ho anem a comprar.

-És inútil. La farmàcia més propera és a quinze minuts en cotxe, i qui sap si per aleshores... –vaig dir jo. Els joves d'Osaka em van mirar amb cares amoïnades.

-Continuem buscant! –va rugir en Hattori. –Murakami, ves a veure com està.

Jo vaig fer que si amb el cap i vaig pujar a l'habitació d'en Shinichi, però em vaig quedar a la porta, mirant des de fora per no molestar. A dins, en Shinichi era estès al llit, cobert per un cobrellit, amb els ulls tancats suant de valent i movent-se espasmòdicament. La Ran era asseguda al seu costat, mirant-lo i eixugant-li la suor amb una tovallola. Mai havia vist a la Ran tan preocupada per ningú. En Shinichi es va aixecar de sobte amb un crit, quedant assegut al llit davant la noia, agafant-se el pit un altre cop i amb dificultat per respirar. La Ran cridava el seu nom per assegurar-se de que el noi estava bé, però en Shinichi gairebé no podia parlar.

-Ara... Ara que per fi he tornat... Tornaré a ser un nen petit? Tornaré a ser en Conan? –va deixar anar ell, entre dents i espasmes i dolor.

-Shinichi... –va dir la Ran, i en aquell moment el va agafar i el va abraçar fort. El noi es va sorprendre una mica però de seguida, amb braços tremolosos, la va rodejar. La noia plorava mentre el noi l'agafava amb més força quan li agafaven els dolors. En Shinichi intentava no cridar, i deixava anar sorolls de dolor esmorteïts per l'espatlla de la Ran.

-Aguanta Shinichi, siusplau. Tot estarà bé, seguiràs sent tu, t'ho prometo. –li deia la Ran, que intentava que no es notés que plorava.

-Ran... –va deixar anar en Shinichi, i en un altre rampell de dolor la va agafar més fort encara. No hi havia dubtes que estava fent mal a la Ran, i tot i això allà seguia ella, abraçada a ell fort, com si per abraçar-lo fort no es tornés a encongir.

Llavors, del no res, va aparèixer en Hattori, amb un got d'aigua en una mà i una petita pastilla blanca en l'altre i va obrir la porta d'una puntada. Literalment.

-Oi, Kudo! No tinguis nassos d'encongir-te ara, eh! –va cridar. Els joves de Tòquio es van separar i van mirar en Hattori sorpresos.

-Ha... Hattori... –va deixar anar en Shinichi, mentre en Hattori s'apropava i li donava la pastilla amb el got d'aigua.

–Pren-te això abans de que el teu estúpid cos faci alguna cosa del que ens penedim.

En Shinichi va fer que sí amb el cap i es va engolir la pastilla en un tres i no res.

-Deixem-lo descansar una estona. –li vaig dir a en Hattori, mentre l'estirava per un braç. –Ran, avisa'ns si millora o no. –li vaig dir a la noia, que va fer que si amb el cap eixugant-se les llàgrimes. En Hattori i jo vam sortir per la porta. Abans de tancar vaig sentir com en Shinichi li xiuxiuejava a la Ran que no plorés.

En Hattori va asseure's al sofà amb la cara pensativa i amoïnada, i jo em vaig asseure al sofà individual al seu costat. No vam gosar ni encendre la tele ni res. Estàvem massa capficats en els nostres pensaments com per distreure'ns. De seguida va arribar la Kazuha, i en veure com estava en Hattori, es va asseure al costat seu i el va abraçar pel costat.

-Estarà bé, Heiji, no et preocupis. –l'assegurava la Kazuha. El noi va passar un braç pel voltant de la Kazuha i la va apropar més a ell. –Tranquil. –li va assegurar ella.


	4. Capítol 3

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Woolaaa! I aquí us deixo un altre capítol! Disfruteu!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**3. Els secrets que amaga en Shinichi Kudo**

Em deuria dormir en algun punt mentre esperava, perquè em vaig despertar unes dues hores més tard i en Hattori i la Kazuha eren adormits al sofà en la mateixa postura en que els recordava. Vaig decidir fer una ullada a en Shinichi, per veure com estava. Em vaig preparar per ho pitjor. Em vaig preparar per veure a la Ran plorant mentre abraçava un nen petit amb la mateixa cara que en Kudo... Em vaig preparar per tot. I quan vaig arribar a l'habitació d'en Shinichi...

Vaig respirar tranquil·la.

En Shinichi era dormint, amb el seu aspecte normal de noi de disset anys, estirat al llit gairebé sense suar i sense moure's. Al seu costat i per sobre del cobrellit era estirada la Ran, que també dormia. Vaig somriure en veure l'escena.

_Ja et val, Shinichi. _Vaig pensar. _Espantar-la d'aquesta manera. _

Com tothom encara dormia i jo no tenia intenció de despertar-los després del que havia passat, vaig decidir calmar-me una mica després de tot l'enrenou i vaig anar a la cuina a preparar-me un te. Vaig procedir amb tranquil·litat i passivament, perquè la cuina connectava amb el menjador i no volia despertar a en Hattori i a la Kazuha, que després del viatge a sobre havien tingut un dia molt mogut. Un cop va estar llest el te, me'l vaig posar en una petita tassa i em vaig asseure en un tamboret de la cuina. Quan ja tenia mitja tassa buida, vaig sentir unes passes que baixaven per les escales i vaig veure a la Ran entrar per la porta de la cuina, i li vaig somriure.

-Vols te? –li vaig preguntar. Ella em va somriure i va fer que sí amb el cap, asseient-se en un altre tamboret. –Com està?

-Millor. Encara dorm. –va respondre ella. Ens vam quedar en silenci una estona mentre jo li posava el te en una altra tassa i m'asseia davant seu. –I en Hattori i la Kazuha?

-També dormen. Són al sofà. –vaig contestar jo. La noia va fer que sí amb el cap i ens vam estar en silenci una estona més.

-El que m'has explicat aquest matí –va començar la Ran, quan portàvem una estona callades. –No és la primera vegada que li passa.

-El malson, vols dir? –vaig preguntar jo. Ella va fer que sí amb el cap.

-No fa gaire, quan vam venir a viure aquí –va explicar ella. –Una nit vaig sentir en Shinichi cridar. Cridava com si li estigués passant alguna cosa, com si... –va dir, però no va gosar acabar la frase. –Jo em vaig espantar i vaig anar a veure què li passava. Me'l vaig trobar assegut al llit suant de valent.

-Et va dir què havia somiat? –Ella va fer que no amb el cap tristament.

-Li vaig preguntar però em va dir que no era res, que no em preocupés. Però els malsons no van parar. Un dia el vaig anar a veure durant la nit, i somiava.

-Amb què, Ran?

-Amb l'organització. –va dir. Jo em vaig quedar gelada. La veritat és que no sé què m'esperava. Si hi havia alguna cosa amb la que somiaria en Shinichi era l'organització. Com no podia tenir malsons ell si els tenia jo? –Somia que l'atrapen, o que ens atrapen a nosaltres i que no ens pot salvar. Somia amb la nit que es va encongir, i somia que la Haibara li diu que no hi ha antídot.

Jo vaig agafar la tassa amb més força i vaig concentrar la meva mirada en el líquid marró de dins. No tenia ni idea que en Shinichi, el noi més valent i brillant que jo mai havia conegut, de nit es tornava tan vulnerable i ho passava tan malament.

-Una nit –va dir la Ran. –No parava de cridar el meu nom. –va dir, amb un somriure trist i dolç alhora. –Vaig anar a veure'l i el vaig despertar, perquè parés de patir i sabés que jo era allà.

Jo vaig alçar la vista per mirar com queien dos llàgrimes pels seus ulls.

-Quan es va despertar em va abraçar i em va demanar perdó un cop i un altre fins que el vaig obligar a dormir. Encara hi ha una part dins seu que el turmenta i es pensa que no l'he perdonat. I hi ha una part encara més gran que està convençut que em perd a mans d'en Gin. I no sé quina part és pitjor. –em va confessar la noia, mentre tremolava i s'eixugava les llàgrimes amb la mà. –Ja no sé què fer, Aya.

Jo em vaig mirar a la noia amb ulls consternats, perquè realment jo tampoc sabia què havíem de fer. Els que tenien les respostes sempre eren en Shinichi i en Hattori, i ni tan sols ells ens podien ajudar. Així que vaig optar per fer l'única cosa que se'm va acudir.

-Quan el meu germà va morir –vaig començar a dir-li, i la noia va aixecar el cap amb els ulls llagrimosos. –També em va passar. Somiava contínuament amb ell... Que jo era amb ell en el moment en que el mataven i que no hi podia fer res, o encara pitjor, que jo era amb ell i ell moria per protegir-me. Em feia sentir molt culpable. Em despertava dos o tres cops cada nit i plorava fins que em tornava a dormir. I així vaig estar al menys dos o tres mesos, fins que vaig començar a assimilar el que havia passat. –li vaig confessar jo. Era una cosa que no havia explicat mai a ningú; crec que ni tant sols ho sabien els pares. Era la meva lluita secreta, i no ho havia confessat mai. Però en un moment com aquest, crec que a la Ran li anava be sentir-ho.

-I què vas fer perquè paressin? –em va preguntar ella, eixugant-se les llàgrimes. Jo vaig somriure una mica.

-Res.

-Com?

-Poc a poc, quan va anar passant el temps, els malsons van anar desapareixent. Suposo que vaig aprendre a conviure amb allò. És normal que li passi, es va enfrontar a una organització criminal i el van encongir! Suposo que només li hem de donar temps fins que ho acabi d'assimilar del tot. –vaig dir jo. La Ran va mirar cap avall.

-Em fa ràbia no poder fer res més.

-El que estàs fent ara mateix és el millor que pots fer. No separar-te d'ell. Fer-li saber que estàs aquí passi el que passi. Això és el que ell més vol en tot el món. Ni en Holmes, ni els casos, Ran. –li vaig dir jo amb un somriure. Ella em va mirar i me'l va tornar.

-Anem a veure si el despertem? –va preguntar ella.

-Espera, despertem abans als d'Osaka, que en Hattori ens mata si sap que hem despertat a en Shinichi sense ell!

Mai, mai, mai de la vida desperteu a en Heiji Hattori si teniu la opció de no fer-ho. Creieu-me, la mala llet que té quan es desperta el jove noi d'Osaka és monumental. Un cop vam haver-hi despertat als d'Osaka, ens vam dirigir tots sigil·losament cap a l'habitació d'en Shinichi a dalt per veure com es trobava. Vam deixar que la Ran entrés primera, i ella es va asseure al costat del llit on jeia en Shinichi. La Kazuha, en Hattori i jo vam entrar una mica més tard i ens vam quedar dempeus al voltant del llit. La Ran va posar una mà sobre el braç d'en Shinichi i el va moure lleugerament mentre deia el seu nom en veu baixeta i dolça. En Shinichi va començar a moure's. Va estrènyer els ulls una mica i després els va obrir lentament, com si li molestés la llum inexistent de la seva habitació.

-R... Ran? –va dir ell en un fil de veu, quan va començar a distingir la figura davant seu. Ella li va somriure.

-Ei Kudo! Ja t'has despertat! –va exclamar en Hattori, amb la seva habitual alegria.

-Hattori? –va preguntar en Shinichi, tancant una mica els ulls per veure'l millor.

-Quin ensurt que ens has donat, detectiu de poca pena! –va exclamar en Hattori, rient. En Shinichi va intentar somriure.

-Com et trobes? –va preguntar-li la Ran, mentre posava una mà al seu front i li mesurava la temperatura.

-Millor.

-No tens febre ja. –va dir ella, i es va quedar asseguda exactament on era, sense deixar-li anar el braç.

-I abans que ho preguntis, segueixes sent tu mateix. –el vaig informar jo. Ell va girar el cap una mica cap a mi i em va somriure.

-Gràcies, Murakami. –em va dir.

-No es mereixen, home! –vaig exclamar jo, per fi segura que en Shinichi estava bé.

Quan els Kudo van arribar a casa, els vam informar de tot el que havia passat i la Yukiko una mica més i es posa a plorar, repetint un cop i un altre que hauria d'haver-hi estat quan el seu fill la necessitava. En Shinichi, que ja es trobava molt millor i estava assegut en un tamboret de la cuina vestit amb una samarreta de màniga curta blanca i uns pantalons de pijama de quadres blaus va demanar-li que deixés de fer-se la dramàtica, i la Yukiko una mica més i el mata.

La Kazuha, la Ran i jo vam ajudar a la Yukiko a fer el sopar mentre en Yusaku, en Shinichi i en Hattori parlaven de casos i més casos.

-Què? Heu descobert ja qui va matar els Kennedy? –vaig dir jo, mentre entrava al menjador per deixar una safata a la taula on soparíem, que ja estava gairebé muntada.

-No Aya! –va cridar la Yukiko des de la cuina. –No parlis d'aquest tema amb en Yusaku, que té moltes teories de conspiracions secretes i ens estarem aquí fins passat demà.

-Saps que hi ha una possibilitat molt alta de que alguna sigui la de veritat, oi? –li vaig xiuxiuejar jo mentre entrava de nou a la cuina.

-Si ho sap segur que ja ho ha escrit en algun dels seus llibres i ningú se'n ha adonat. –va respondre la ex-actriu amb un aire enfadat, i la Ran, la Kazuha i jo vam riure.

Un cop a la taula, mentre menjàvem, en Yusaku ens va informar que la policia del Japó havia rebut un avís d'en Kid, però que no havia especificat gairebé res de la seva actuació, i en Shinichi va expressar la seva devoció pels plans de l'inspector Nakamori, perquè sempre feien fallida i això li donava a ell tot el mèrit de parar-li els peus a en Kid.

Després del sopar, vam decidir anar a dormir. Seria la única nit en que podríem dormir tranquil·lament.


	5. Capítol 4

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Bones! Torno amb un capítol nou! **memoriesofkagome, **al principi si que havia ficat a en Kid, però la veritat és que finalment vaig decidir fer que el fic anés per un altre lloc que desenvoluparia molt més els personatges, així que vaig decidir no fer-ho! Potser quan acabi aquests fics que tinc planejat en faig un de petites històries curtes, i potser hi fico a en Kid per allà... Al cap i a la fi, m'encanta en Kid!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**4. La policia central tremola **

El soroll del telèfon de casa els Kudo em va despertar al dia següent com si una bomba m'hagués explotat ben bé al costat del cap. Exasperada perquè el telèfon m'havia despertat més aviat del que volia, i resignada perquè sabia que no em tornaria a dormir, vaig obrir lentament un ull i després l'altre, i amb un estirament de braços i cames em vaig aixecar del llit, i baixar les escales fins la cuina, on en Hattori, la Kazuha, la Ran, la Yukiko i en Shinichi, que havia agafat el telèfon, ja m'esperaven.

-Bon dia –vaig dir jo, badallant i fregant-me els ulls.

-Bon dia! –em va respondre la Yukiko amb un somriure d'orella a orella. Els joves es van girar i em van somriure. –Tenim ous amb bacon per esmorzar!

-Hòstia –vaig dir jo, asseient-me al costat d'en Hattori en un tamboret. –Si que anem forts pel matí, no?

-Un dia és un dia, dona! –va exclamar la Yukiko, mentre em ficava en un plat un ou i quatre tires de bacon. Jo vaig riure lleugerament.

-Amb qui parla? –vaig preguntar-li a en Hattori, senyalant la conversa que estava tenint en Shinichi per telèfon.

-L'inspector Megure, crec.

-Oh! Un cas? –vaig preguntar jo animadament.

-Això crec.

-De seguida anem cap allà. –vaig sentir que deia en Shinichi, i acte seguit va penjar el telèfon i es va asseure a la taula amb nosaltres.

-Què passa? –va preguntar la Yukiko, que estava posant la resta de tires de bacon en un plat recobert de paper de cuina i ja netejava els estris de cuina a la pica.

-Hi ha hagut un assassinat. –va començar a explicar en Shinichi, menjant el que quedava de bacon al seu plat. –Algú ha disparat a un policia que venia de Japó ahir a la nit sortint d'un bar.

-És terrible! –van dir la Kazuha i la Ran a l'hora.

-Algú que coneixem? –vaig preguntar jo, tot i que suposava per la inexpressiva cara d'en Shinichi que no.

-No. Havia arribat fa poc de la comissaria metropolitana per suplir a un altre inspector que va haver de marxar per motius personals. –va explicar en Shinichi. –Li he dit a en Megure que l'ajudarem amb el cas, Hattori.

-Doncs així anem tirant quan vulguis, Kudo. –va respondre en Hattori, amb un somriure.

-Ep, ep, ep. Què vol dir això? –vaig dir jo, mirant a en Shinichi i en Hattori amb cara d'assassina. –Em penseu deixar aquí tirada?

-Eh... eh... –van entrebancar-se ells.

-I doncs?

-No, dona no! –van dir, amb una gota de suor que els hi queia.

-Ja m'ho pensava. M'esperareu, oi?

-Si! –van exclamar ells.

-Així m'agrada.

-Nosaltres també venim! –va exclamar la Ran de sobte.

-Què?! –van saltar en Hattori i en Shinichi.

-I això perquè? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-És obvi, no? –va cridar-li la Kazuha. –Haurem de vigilar que no feu ninguna tonteria.

-A més! –va afegir la Ran. –Si en Shinichi es torna a posar malalt necessitareu la nostra ajuda.

-Però si jo ja estic bé, Ran. –va excusar-se el noi.

-Que et dic que vinc!

-Bah. Feu el que vulgueu. Però després no us aneu queixant de res. –van exclamar els nois.

Els joves detectius em van esperar fins que vaig acabar d'esmorzar i em vaig arreglar per anar fins a la comissaria de policia on l'inspector Megure, l'inspector Takagi, i la inspectora Sato ja ens esperaven, acompanyats d'un home amb vestit i corbata que no coneixíem.

-Inspector Megure! –va cridar en Shinichi en entrar a la sala.

-Kudo! –va cridar en Megure, content de veure el noi. –I has portat a tota la tropa! Fantàstic, fantàstic!

-Quant de temps sense veure'l, inspector Megure! –va somriure en Hattori.

-Aquests són els detectius que deies, Megure? –va saltar l'home que els acompanyava. –Però si són... nens. –l'home parlava en japonès, i vaig pensar que devia ser un dels pocs en tota la comissaria que en sabia.

-Eh, que ja anem a l'institut, home! –vaig saltar jo, farta de que em tractessin com una criatura.

-Bé, bé, tranquil·litzem-nos. –va dir en Megure. –Nois, us presento l'inspector Pou. És l'encarregat de dur el cas amb nosaltres.

-Però el policia assassinat no era japonès? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Si, però segueix estant en territori català i sota la nostra jurisdicció. –va explicar l'inspector.

-Ha dit territori català i no espanyol. –vaig xiuxiuejar-li jo a en Shinichi. –Ja em cau bé aquest home. –en Shinichi va riure.

-Inspector Pou, aquests són els detectius més brillants de tot Japó, ho cregui o no. Ells són en Shinichi Kudo, en Heiji Hattori i l'Aya Murakami. –ens va introduir.

-Molt de gust. –vam dir els tres.

-Encantat. Espero que sabeu el que esteu fent. –va dir l'home. Llavors va dirigir la mirada cap a la Ran i la Kazuha. –I aquestes noies?

-Ah bé, doncs... –va entrebancar-se l'inspector Megure.

-Ens ajuden. No molesten. –va dir en Hattori. La Kazuha li va enviar una mirada una mica assassina, i en Hattori va engolir fort. –Bé inspectors, doni'ns els detalls de l'assassinat.

-La víctima és en Masatomo Hito de 41 anys. –va començar a explicar la inspectora Sato, que llegia d'un paper. –Ahir a les deu del vespre, quan sortia d'un bar del centre i tornava cap a casa, algú el va disparar al cap. Va ser una mort instantània.

-L'arma del crim? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-Segons els resultats és una Walther PPK/S.

-Qui va trobar el cos?

-La propietària del bar va sentir un soroll com de tret i va sortir a veure què passava. –va respondre en Takagi. –Quan va sortir va veure que l'home era a terra, mort.

-No va utilitzar silenciador. És possible que no sigui un professional. –vaig deduir jo.

-Ningú va veure ningú sospitós? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Alguns veïns també van sentir el tret, però quan van sortir a veure què passava l'home ja era mort. –va explicar en Takagi. –A part d'això, no hi havia ningú pel carrer que hagués vist a ningú estrany.

-I doncs, no tenim sospitosos? –vaig preguntar jo.

-No del tot. –va respondre l'inspector Pou, que s'havia quedat una mica bocabadat amb les nostres preguntes professionals. –Segons la policia japonesa, hi ha un home, en Roy Tokihitsu que podria ser l'assassí.

-Roy Tokihitsu? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-El coneixes? –vaig preguntar-li jo.

-Em sona d'algun cas del pare. Si malament no recordo era un lladre que es va tornar assassí quan el van abandonar els seus col·legues. Però a aquest home el van agafar, no?

-El problema és que l'inspector que el va agafar va ser precisament l'inspector Hito. –va resumir la Sato. –I sembla ser que va sortir de la presó fa un més.

-Podria ser que l'hagués seguit fins aquí per venjar-se del que li havia fet. –va concloure en Megure.

-Però si l'inspector Hito va ser traslladat aquí per suplir un inspector que va haver de marxar de sobte, no creu que és una mica estrany que en Tokihitsu, que portava tant de temps a la presó, hagi sabut que era aquí? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Sembla estrany, sí. –va dir en Megure. –Però de moment és l'únic sospitós que tenim.

-Sempre anava al mateix bar a la mateixa hora? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Doncs no. Es veu que només hi havia anat dos cops la nit que va morir. –va explicar l'inspector Pou.

-Sol?

-Totalment.

-Llavors podem concloure... –va dir en Hattori.

-Que l'assassí coneixia la víctima. –vam acabar dient els tres detectius.

-Això és el que hem pensat –va dir la inspectora Sato. –Però hem investigat tots els familiars i amics de l'inspector Hito i cap sembla tenir un motiu per fer-ho.

-També podria ser una altra cosa, llavors. –vaig dir jo, que portava una estona pensant.

-Home, és possible però... –va dir en Shinichi.

-El què, Aya? –va preguntar la Ran.

-Que sigui un atac indiscriminat cap a la policia. –vaig concloure jo. Els inspectors van abaixar les mirades i es van posar més seriosos de cop.

-Per això mateix us hem demanat que vingueu. –va dir en Megure.

-Ja ho entenc –va saltar en Hattori, amb el seu propi somriure de detectiu. –Si és un atac indiscriminat cap a la policia, és possible que no sigui l'únic. És menys perillós per tots si un parell de detectius adolescents ho investiguen que no pas el cos de policia. És això, no?

-Sentim haver-vos de posar en una situació així, nois. –va informar l'inspector Megure. –Però és tal i com ha explicat en Hattori.

-Pot comptar amb nosaltres. –vam dir en Shinichi, en Hattori i jo.


	6. Capítol 5

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Com l'últim capítol era molt curtet, en pujo un altre!

Feliç lectura!

* * *

**5. E2X3**

Potser si ens haguessin trucat abans, o si haguéssim intentat resoldre el primer assassinat abans, no s'hagués desencadenat el patiment que va venir després. Però en aquell moment, ni en Shinichi ni en Hattori ni ningú podia imaginar-se la magnitud que arribaria a tenir aquell atac al cos de la policia. Però els detectius de Japó i jo vam començar a sospitar que això era part d'un complot major quan l'inspector Megure va trucar a casa els Kudo el dia següent. I altre cop, vam fer via cap a la comissaria.

Aquest cop, no només hi havia l'inspector Pou, sinó també dos altres inspectors de policia. Un era alt, prim i ros, cosa que semblava irònic perquè de cognom es deia Ros. L'altre era igual d'alt però més fort i amb el cabell marró. Aquest era l'inspector Valls. Els dos, per sorpresa meva, que creia que el coneixement de japonès a Barcelona era limitat, parlaven un japonès casi perfecte.

-Lamento haver-us de fer venir un altre cop. –va dir en Megure. –Aquests són els inspectors Ros i Valls, que han estat assignats al cas.

-Això vol dir que aquest cop la víctima era un policia d'aquí. –vaig concloure jo.

-Ostres, tu no ets l'Aya Murakami? –va preguntar un dels inspectors.

-Doncs sí... –vaig dir jo, insegura de perquè em coneixia aquest inspector. –Perdoni, ens hem conegut abans?

-Tu vas venir a oferir-nos les deduccions en aquell cas de robatori en aquells magatzems oi? –va dir l'inspector Ros. –Aquells en que van apunyalar a una caixera.

-Ah, sí, és veritat. Al principi aquell inspector no em va fer cas. Com es deia? Ah sí, l'inspector García. Què fa ara? Segueix sense creure possibles testimonis? –vaig dir jo, bromejant. Però quan vaig veure com canviava la cara de tots els inspectors present, vaig empassar saliva. –Què passa?

-L'inspector García és la víctima, Aya. –em va informar la inspectora Sato.

No m'havia adonat de lo molt que m'havia arribat a importar aquell inspector fins que em van comunicar que havia mort. No teníem gran relació, l'inspector Garcia i jo. De fet, l'únic cop en que havíem passat temps junts va ser fa gairebé un any, quan jo vaig tornar de Tòquio. Tot i que m'havia promès a mi mateixa que no m'involucraria en més crims, casualment vaig ser-hi present quan un home va apunyalar a una caixera d'una tenda en uns grans magatzems. Jo, que encara tenia les actituds detectivesques fresques i encara tenia ganes de resoldre crims malgrat el que m'havia passat al Japó, vaig dirigir-me a l'inspector García, que era l'encarregat del cas, per oferir-li les meves deduccions. L'home no em va fer gaire cas al principi, però després de moltes deduccions ens vam acabar entenent. El vaig arribar a respectar i tot. Va ser l'únic cas en que vaig participar després de marxar del Japó. L'únic cas en que m'havia deixat participar. I ara havia mort.

-Com ha passat? –vaig preguntar jo, intentant que no m'afectés gaire.

-El guarda de seguretat del pàrquing de la comissaria l'ha trobat aquest matí en una plaça de pàrquing, estès a terra. –va informar-me l'inspector Takagi. Els inspectors de la policia ens van acompanyar a tots fins al lloc del crim, on ja s'havia dibuixat la silueta blanca del cos, que havia caigut panxa avall.

-Ha patit un tret a la panxa a les nou del vespre i ha mort pocs minuts després. L'arma del crim sembla tornar a ser una Walther PPK/S.

-Un tret a la panxa? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Si malament no recordo, l'inspector Hito va morir d'un tret al cap, no? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-Així és. Però tot i això, l'arma del crim i el modus operandi concorden amb el mateix assassí.

-El problema no és aquest –va intervenir l'inspector Ros. –El problema és el missatge pòstum de la víctima.

-Missatge pòstum? –vam saltar els tres detectius.

-És allò que veieu allà. –l'inspector Ros va senyalar una rallada al terra que semblava estar escrita amb sang. S'hi llegia E2X3.

-E2X3? –va preguntar en Hattori. –Alguna idea del que podria ser?

-No. No hi ha cap arxiu ni cap cas que concordi amb el nom. Tampoc és cap tipus de codi matemàtic o binari, els nostres experts ja ho han confirmat. –va contestar l'inspector Valls.

-I doncs? –va dir en Shinichi, que s'havia agenollat per veure millor el missatge pòstum i ara s'aixecava. –Quina és la connexió entre els dos inspectors?

-Aquest és el problema. –va concloure en Takagi. –No hi ha cap connexió.

-Com?!

-No havien treballat en cap cas junts, no eren amics, no tenien amics en comú... ni tant sols treballaven en la mateixa divisió.

-O sigui que realment ens trobem davant d'una sèrie d'atacs indiscriminats. –va concloure en Shinichi.

-Això sembla.

-Tres coses. –va dir en Hattori mentre tornàvem cap a comissaria.

-Sí –vam afegir en Shinichi i jo.

-Tres coses? –va preguntar la Kazuha.

-Tres coses que no ens encaixen. –vaig explicar jo. –La primera: perquè va disparar a la víctima a la panxa si va disparar la primera al cap?

-La segona: el missatge pòstum de la víctima escrit amb la seva pròpia sang. –va continuar en Shinichi.

-I la tercera: les víctimes en sí. –va concloure en Hattori.

-Les víctimes? –va preguntar la Ran.

-Les coses no encaixen. Els llocs on han mort els dos inspectors són llocs o bé tancats o molt específics. En altres paraules, l'assassí hagués hagut de saber on eren en el moment exacte per poder-los matar. És a dir, que l'assassí ja tenia en ment prèviament a qui volia matar. –va explicar en Shinichi. –Per tant, no són atacs del tot indiscriminats.

-Però no pot ser que vagi apropant-se o caminant per llocs habituals on hi ha policia i se'ls trobi de casualitat? –va argumentar la Kazuha.

-Burra! –va exclamar en Hattori. –Quin tipus d'idiota es passejaria a prop de la policia amb una pistola?

-No em diguis burra tros de soca! –va cridar-li la noia.

-A més, quan tu veus un policia pel carrer, a no ser que porti l'uniforme, no el reconeixeries, no? –va dir en Shinichi amb un somriure.

-Llavors creieu que no són atacs indiscriminats? –va preguntar la Ran.

-No, encara és massa aviat per decidir si ho són o no. Podrien ser atacs indiscriminats planejats prèviament, però encara així resulta estrany que hagi començat atacant a un policia enviat de Japó. –vaig respondre jo.

-El que més em molesta és el missatge pòstum. Hi porto pensant una bona estona, però no se'm acut res de res. –va queixar-se en Shinichi.

-Estic igual. –vam dir en Hattori i jo.

-Què sabem de la víctima? –va preguntar-li en Shinichi a l'inspector Megure.

-Era un dels inspectors més respectats de tota la comissaria. Portava aquí dos anys, però prèviament havia estat enviat a Nova York durant cinc anys per treballar en un cas molt complicat sobre un assassí en sèrie que la policia de Nova York no sabia com atrapar.

-Tan bo era? –vaig preguntar jo, sorpresa.

-Bastant –va afegir l'inspector Ros. –Jo porto treballant amb ell des de els dos anys que porta aquí des de que va tornar, i us puc ben assegurar que és... era un dels millors inspectors de policia que mai he conegut.

-Què més? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Estava casat amb la Júlia Prats, de trenta un anys. Es van conèixer durant un cas en que va treballar l'inspector García. –va explicar-nos en Takagi.

-Un cas? –vam preguntar nosaltres.

-Es veu que sí. Va ser la mort del pare de la dona, el senyor Francesc Prats. Al principi pensaven que era un assassinat, però tot d'una van aparèixer un seguit de proves que no deixaven clar si era un cas d'assassinat o un cas de suïcidi, així que el cas no va quedar resolt mai. –va explicar.

-Així podria ser que la dona, ressentida perquè no va ser capaç de resoldre la mort del seu pare busqués venjança i el matés. –va suggerir en Hattori.

-Burro! –va saltar de cop la Kazuha. –És impossible que la seva pròpia dona, que se l'estimava suficient com per casar-se amb ell ho hagi fet!

-La burra ets tu! Que no saps que no tothom és una gran persona!?

-No em diguis burra!

-Doncs no actuïs com una!

-Calma, calma. –va intervenir l'inspector Megure, mentre en Shinichi i jo ens ho miràvem amb ulls entretancats.

-En fi –es va girar en Hattori violentament, una mica enfadat. –La dona. Té coartada?

-Ara mateix l'estan interrogant.

-Inspector, em deixarà veure els arxius de la mort del pare de la dona? –va preguntar en Shinichi. En Megure s'ho va pensar.

-No crec que pugui fer-ho això, Kudo.

-Però inspector...

-Limita't a aquest cas, Kudo. No volem que quedi un altre crim sense resoldre perquè creies que en podries resoldre dos a l'hora.

En Shinichi va bufar enfadat però ho va deixar estar.

-Escolteu, no és per res –va començar a dir l'inspector Ros. –Però de veritat sou detectius? És que sembleu només nens i...

-Ja hi tornem a ser. Que no va quedar prou clar el dia que us vaig ajudar en aquell apunyalament?–vaig exclamar jo, enfadada.

-Sí, però vulguis o no, sou estudiants d'institut i...

-De moment han arribat a les mateixes conclusions que nosaltres, Ros. –va intervenir l'inspector Valls. –Deixem-los fer, i si la caguen sempre els podem fotre fora.

-Això no passarà! –va exclamar en Hattori.

-Això encara està per veure.

-Què vol dir amb això?

-Podeu ser molt llestos, però en Ros té raó. Sou estudiants. No teniu l'experiència que tenim nosaltres, ni molt menys. Si no enxampem l'assassí serà culpa vostre únicament. Esteu preparats per assumir aquest risc?

-Perdoni'm, inspector. –va saltar en Shinichi, que rara vegada contradeia de tal manera els inspectors de policia. Al contrari d'en Hattori, en Shinichi normalment es mantenia seré davant aquest tipus de situacions i no deixava que les seves emocions saltessin com espurnes. –Però crec que després del que hem passat, sabem viure amb les conseqüències.

-No vagis de llest, noi. –va contestar-li l'inspector Valls. –Apropar-te massa a llocs on no n'hi has de fer res pot ser perillós.

-A mi m'ho dirà. –va replicar sarcàsticament en Shinichi.

L'inspector Valls va deixar anar un petit riure.

-Sí. A tu t'ho diré.


	7. Capítol 6

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Hola! Perdoneu que he trigat tant en pujar un nou capítol, però entre l'institut i tot cada cop tinc menys temps... Per compensar, avui en pujaré dos capítols! Moltíssimes gràcies per les reviews! Sou increïbles!

* * *

**6. Segones oportunitats mai van ser bones**

Ens vam passar tot el dia a la comissaria. La inspectora Sato, que s'havia passat tota la tarda qüestionant a la dona de la víctima, va sortir de l'interrogatori dient que no tenia cap motiu per pensar que la dona podia ser l'assassina. Nosaltres ens vam endur una decepció. Amb això, tornàvem a reduir el nombre de sospitosos a un, i ni tant sols sabíem si teníem raons per sospitar d'aquest un.

Se'ns va fer tard, i els inspectors de la policia, majoritàriament l'inspector Valls, que de moment encara no havia mostrat cap tipus d'emoció cap a nosaltres, ens van recomanar que tornéssim a casa i tornéssim a venir al dia següent.

L'inspector Ros, que s'havia fet molt amigable i no parava de somriure'ns, ens va oferir a acompanyar-nos fins a la porta de la comissaria, però en Hattori va dir que volia tornar a veure l'escena del crim un últim cop, així que ens va acompanyar fins la porta per el pàrquing de la comissaria.

-Perdoneu a l'inspector Valls –ens va dir l'inspector Ros amb un somriure vergonyós. –És una mica fred al principi, però poc a poc es va fent una mica més amigable.

-És el seu superior, oi? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Sí. En García, abans de marxar a Nova York i abans de dedicar-se als homicidis, va començar per ser guàrdia urbà. Però ràpidament va mostrar molt potencial i va anar ascendent. L'inspector Valls estava molt sorprès. Quan en García va tornar de Nova York, jo vaig ser enviat aquí des de Manresa. Els dos vam entrar a treballar sota l'inspector Valls. –ens va explicar el jove inspector, que somreia en recordar el seu difunt company. –Al principi –va confessar-nos. –En García i jo li teníem por i tírria. Qualsevol error que fessis era providencial, i podia fins i tot acabar amb la teva reputació.

-Un policia antiquat, vaja. –va afegir en Shinichi sense gaire interès.

-Això és el que pensàvem al principi. –li va respondre en Ros. En Shinichi se'l va mirar encuriosit. –Resulta que l'únic motiu pel qual no ens deixava permetre'ns cap error era perquè ell, en el seu temps va cometre un greu error i per culpa d'això no va poder resoldre mai un cas.

-Un error? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-No en sé els detalls ben bé. Però es veu que fa un temps, abans que nosaltres fóssim els seus subordinats, l'inspector Valls va ser assignat un cas d'assassinat durant un atracament. Alguna cosa no va anar gaire bé i mai el va poder resoldre. –ens va explicar. –Mai s'ho va poder perdonar, i des d'aleshores no ha deixat que ningú cometi un error així.

-I mai ningun subordinat seu ha comès cap error? Cap? –vaig preguntar jo, que ho trobava una mica difícil de creure. Per mi, la persona més llesta i amb més facilitat per resoldre crims de la manera més perfecta era en Shinichi, i fins i tot ell s'equivocava. Si ell s'equivocava, com no ho anaven a fer els inspectors de la policia?

-La majoria no. Ah, però ara que ho penso, en García en va cometre un fa uns anys, però l'inspector Valls no el va fotre fora. –va recordar en Ros, amb una mà a la seva barbeta i mirant al sostre.

-Eh? I perquè no? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Crec que en García va remoure sense voler uns arxius d'un cas i per això mai es va poder arxivar. Però suposo que com era un gran poli, l'inspector Valls va decidir que es mereixia una segona oportunitat. –va respondre l'inspector Ros amb un somriure. Semblava que sempre somrigués, passés el que passés.

-Bah. Va de dur i al final és un fluix. –va respondre en Shinichi, amb la mateixa cara de poc interès. La Ran li va donar un cop per darrere. –Au!

-No parlis així d'un inspector de policia, Shinichi! –el va renyar ella.

-Però és veritat! –la noia el va tornar a pegar. –Vale, vale! Ja paro. No em peguis més!

-De fet –va afegir l'inspector Ros. –Crec que el motiu pel qual li va donar una altra oportunitat va ser perquè en el fons ell està agraït de que en el seu moment, tot i el seu error garrafal, algú li va donar una segona oportunitat a ell.

Nosaltres ens vam mirar l'inspector Ros amb uns petits somriures, fins i tot en Shinichi, qui, després de tot el que va passar amb l'organització, també va estar agraït de que li donessin una segona oportunitat.

-Apa, ja hem arribat a l'escena del crim. Era això el que volies veure, oi noi?

-Eh, ah... doncs bé... no era això ben bé... –va dir en Hattori.

-Com què no? –van saltar l'inspector Ros, la Ran i la Kazuha.

-De fet... El que volíem demanar-li era l'arxiu del cas de la dona de l'inspector García.

-Què!? Però això no ho puc fer, m'hi jugo el lloc!

-Però i si fos clau per resoldre els assassinats? –va cridar en Hattori. –Pensi-ho! Seria un heroi per tothom...

-Això si que sona bé... –va dir en García, que de sobte va canviar els ulls per uns d'il·luminats amb desitjos.

-És igual de fàcil d'ensabonar que en Mouri –vaig xiuxiuejar-li a en Shinichi, i la Ran em va enviar una mirada assassina i jo vaig empassar saliva fort.

-Oi que sona bé? Doncs vinga, va...

-Però no ho puc fer! –va saltar l'inspector García. –El meu lloc de treball és molt important! I quan em vaig fer policia vaig jurar honestedat en tots els assumptes!

-I amb el sentit del deure d'en Yamamura –va xiuxiuejar-me en Shinichi, i jo no em vaig poder aguantar el riure.

-Au va! M'està dient que prefereix respectar la placa de policia abans de riqueses i fama!? –va cridar en Hattori.

-Però tu no vas casi morir un cop per protegir un policia i fer-li entendre que la placa era el seu honor més important!? –va cridar-li la Kazuha amb els ulls mig tancats.

-No ajudes, idiota! –va cridar-li ell.

-Que no em diguis idiota, idiota!

-En fi! –vaig cridar jo, intentant posar pau entre tots. –Si canvia d'opinió, inspector Ros, ja sap on trobar-nos. –vaig dir jo, empenyent a la parella d'Osaka cap a la porta mentre els dos es barallaven. En Shinichi i la Ran es van acomiadar de l'inspector Ros amb mi i em van seguir. Abans de marxar, però, em vaig girar un últim cop i vaig preguntar-li una última cosa a l'inspector Ros.

-Per cert –vaig cridar-li, quan ja casi marxàvem. –Aquell cas que l'inspector Valls no va poder resoldre mai. Quan fa que va passar?

-Eh? Uns... cinc anys, crec.

-I recorda qui era la víctima?

-Crec que era un home, però no n'estic gaire segur. –jo vaig somriure-li lleugerament a l'inspector, i els cinc vam sortir de la comissaria.

-Perquè li has preguntat allò? –em va preguntar la Ran, quan ja tornàvem cap a casa. La parella d'Osaka era davant nostre, i no parava de discutir en grans veus.

-Per res, curiositat.

-Aya...

-Per res, dona! Tranquil·la!

-No deus pensar que el cas va ser l'assassinat del teu germà, no? –va saltar en Shinichi, amb la cara seriosa.

Shinichi 1, Aya 0.

-He tingut els meus dubtes, al principi. –vaig confessar jo finalment. –Però l'inspector que va aparèixer a casa aquell dia no era ell. A més, l'inspector Ros hagués recordat que matessin un noi jove, no?

En Shinichi em va mirar amb ulls tristos, i no se si era perquè veia les llàgrimes que jo intentava amagar acumulant-se als meus ulls o simplement perquè no volia fer-me patir, però va somriure melancòlicament.

-I tant, tranquil·la! –va respondre, i jo vaig somriure-li.

-Menys mal. Perquè si ho fos, no sé si jo li hauria donat una segona oportunitat. –vaig dir amb un somriure trist, i em vaig girar per no veure l'expressió d'en Shinichi i la Ran.

Perquè sabia quina era la seva expressió. Sabia que estarien sorpresos, o encara pitjor, decebuts amb mi perquè havia fet un comentari tan radical i cínic. Però cap dels dos entenia el que era perdre un germà. Sí, potser en Shinichi entenia el que era encongir-se, i sí, potser la Ran entenia el que era haver d'esperar algú tant de temps. I sí, potser els dos sabien el que era enfrontar-se amb una organització criminal fins la mort, gairebé. Però els dos van salvar un assassí en sèrie que els intentava matar a Nova York un cop, i tot i que això al final els hi va salvar la vida, no podia esperar que entenguessin que jo no perdonés a la persona que va rendir-se davant el cas del meu germà. I no el podia perdonar per la mateixa raó que no podia perdonar-me a mi, per la mateixa raó que no vaig deixar mai que en Shinichi es rendís, per la mateixa raó per la que m'aixeco cada cop que em caic: perquè rendir-se es equivalent a deixar que algú mori en el primer lloc. I si no has pogut evitar una mort, el pitjor que pots fer és no deixar que es solucioni. I si l'inspector Valls era l'inspector que s'havia rendit davant la mort del meu germà, llavors ja no només em culpava a mi, sinó també a ell. I això, en Shinichi i la Ran no ho entendrien mai.


	8. Capítol 7

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

I aquí l'altre capítol d'avui! En aquest en sabrem més sobre què li va passar al germà de l'Aya! Preparats?

* * *

**7. Records d'una vella història de terror **

Eren les nou de la nit d'un fred dia de Febrer. La meva mare a la cuina, el meu pare al sofà llegint el diari i jo posant la taula, tots preparats per rebre al meu germà, que tornava de la universitat, per sopar. La calefacció de la casa estava molt alta per combatre el fred de l'exterior, i recordo que jo suava només de posar tots els plats a la taula juntament amb els coberts i els gots.

-Aquest nen ja vols dir que no li ha passat res? Fa dues hores que hauria d'haver arribat. –va cridar la meva mare des de la cuina, on preparava una amanida per tots.

-Es deu haver quedat més estona a la biblioteca, o potser ha quedat amb aquesta amiga tan especial que ens vol presentar. –vaig dir jo, sense donar-li gaire més importància a l'assumpte.

-Doncs al menys podria haver trucat per avisar. –va dir la meva mare.

-Tranquil·la dona. Te dinou anys, ja sap anar pel món sol. –va cridar el meu pare, que entrava al menjador amb el diari doblegat sota el braç.

-Mama a vegades ets una mica paranoica eh –vaig dir jo, picant-li l'ullet al meu pare, que va riure.

-Si, si, vosaltres rieu. Però a mi no m'agrada que els meus fills estiguin sols a aquestes hores. –va dir ella.

-Però si surt amb els amics fins les sis de la matinada. Què estàs dient? –va replicar-li el meu pare. Jo vaig deixar anar un petit riure.

-Home si vols el truco però no crec que això serveixi de gaire si està al metro. –vaig dir jo.

En aquell moment, tres cops forts van sonar a la porta de casa. Eren cops serens, secs, amb més força de ho habitual. Semblava més que algú volgués tirar la porta a terra que no pas demanar entrada.

-Ah! Veus! Ja està aquí, no t'has de preocupar per res de res! –vaig exclamar jo. Algú va donar tres cops més a la porta. Tres cops més secs i més serens i més forts.

Jo em vaig dirigir cap allà, donant saltets alegres i amb un somriure a la cara, però a punt per rebre al meu germà amb un clatellot i per renyar-lo per arribar tan tard. I també per renyar-lo sobre picar a la porta d'aquesta manera tan bestia.

He somiat molts cops amb aquest moment, amb totes les possibles alternatives a aquest moment, però no deixen de ser això, somnis. Passi el que passi, somiï el que somiï, mai deixarà de ser veritat que quan jo vaig obrir aquella enorme porta de fusta marró fosca amb un somriure, alegre per veure al meu germà, la persona que m'esperava sota el llindar de la porta no era un jove de dinou anys. Era un agent de policia, vestit amb vestit blau fosc i corbata vermella que semblava que l'home fos del Barça fins a la medul·la. L'home es va treure la gavardina que portava a sobre i em va mirar amb cara entristida.

Suposo que ja hauria d'haver notat que hi havia alguna cosa que no anava gens bé. Suposo que fins i tot amb dotze anys era capaç de notar un ambient tèrbol i trist com el que rodejava a l'inspector de policia que va aparèixer aquell dia a la porta de casa. Però en aquell moment, no sé si per por, o per negació, o per intentar evitar el que sabia dins meu que era imminent, no vaig poder captar el que significava l'aparició d'aquell home a casa meva.

-Sóc l'inspector Clarís, dels mossos d'esquadra. –va dir l'home. –És casa dels Murakami, aquí?

-Sí, som nosaltres. –vaig respondre jo, de sobte una mica més tensa i nerviosa del que estava feia uns segons. –Què passa?

-Hem trobat un noi jove mort aquesta tarda, i tot apunta a que és en Xavi Murakami. Em sap molt greu. –va dir l'home.

La veritat és que no recordo les paraules exactes amb que l'inspector Clarís, un dels investigadors de l'assassinat del meu germà, em va comunicar a mi, una nena de només dotze anys, que havien trobat el meu germà mort. No recordo les paraules exactes, perquè quan vaig sentir que era mort, tot el món es va parar de sobte. No sentia ni els braços ni les cames, ni tant sols sentia el cap. No escoltava res, era com si de sobte m'hagués quedat sorda. Els meus ulls no aconseguien enfocar-se en cap punt concret. En comptes d'això, es van omplir d'aigua que no va parar de caure durant dies per les meves galtes.

Recordo que l'inspector de policia m'intentava dir alguna cosa, però jo no reaccionava perquè no el sentia. I llavors va ser quan la mare i el pare es van apropar a la porta, i l'inspector els hi va comunicar la noticia. Em sembla que a dia d'avui, mai he sentit a la mare cridar tant com aquella nit.

L'inspector de policia ens va fer passar a dins de la nostra pròpia casa i ens va fer seure a la taula que jo havia preparat per sopar. La meva mare no parava de plorar i de cridar, i el meu pare deixava anar llàgrimes silencioses mentre feia tot de preguntes a l'inspector. Ell li responia amablement.

L'havien trobat estirat a terra en un carrer després que un home que treballava en un quiosc truqués a la policia. L'havien disparat al cor; una sola bala havia estat suficient per fulminar-lo. No sabien d'on havien disparat. Ningú havia vist a ningú sospitós. El meu germà tenia una carpeta amb ell, però l'havien foradada amb la bala que li havia impactat al cor, i el disquet que hi havia dins, l'única cosa que podia tenir valor algun per la policia, havia quedat totalment destrossat. Recordo que l'inspector va dir que el meu germà no havia ni sentit dolor. Que havia estat un tret molt 'net', el que fos que signifiqués allò, i jo vaig pensar si allò havia de fer-me sentir millor.

Ens va comunicar que estaven investigant, i que l'inspector que duia el cas era un dels millors. Que no es rendia mai.

Em pregunto com es deuria sentir onze mesos després quan ens va venir a comunicar que tancaven el cas per falta de proves. Em pregunto si es va sentir culpable, o si es va sentir un mentider. Jo si que el vaig veure així. Però la seva cara serena em deia que no li sabia gaire greu que ens hagués mentit. No sé ni si li sabia gaire greu haver deixat d'investigar el cas del meu germà. Per falta de proves. Quin tipus d'excusa barata se suposa que era?

Vaig demanar que em deixessin veure l'arxiu policial, però ningú em va fer cas. La policia, òbviament suposo, s'hi va negar en rotund. No volien que fes malbé el cas. Recordo que quan li vaig demanar l'arxiu a l'inspector Clarís i em va dir allò li vaig preguntar si s'adonava de la ironia del que estava dient. L'inspector Clarís em va tancar la porta de la comissaria a la cara.

Quatre anys després, amb el cas del meu germà encara sense resoldre i tancat per culpa del que jo veia com uns policies incompetents, ja m'havia llegit totes les novel·les de misteri en el món i m'havia fet fan de totes les sèries de televisió que podia trobar. Vaig comunicar als meus pares que estava interessada en estudiar criminologia, i als meus pares casi els hi dona un atac de cor. Quatre anys després, i encara no m'havia rendit. Quatre anys després, i jo, amb setze anys, tenia més força de voluntat que una colla de policies que se suposa que eren professionals.

Quan vaig arribar al Japó, i la Ran em va explicar tot del que era capaç en Shinichi, vaig decidir que havia de trobar a aquest noi fos com fos. Volia que m'ajudés a ser millor, a ser com ell. Volia que m'ajudés a resoldre el cas del meu germà. Volia que em fes una gran detectiu com ell. Per això no vaig deixar mai d'investigar les relacions entre en Conan i en Shinichi. Per això el vaig descobrir en menys de dues setmanes. No estava interessada en ell. Estava interessada en el que m'havia d'ensenyar. I recordo que, el dia en que el vaig descobrir, només podia pensar en el cas del meu germà. Tenia davant dels meus ulls el resultat d'un verí que encongia a la gent, i l'única cosa en que podia pensar era en el meu germà.

Aquella tarda d'estiu, quan vaig descobrir per fi el que li havia passat a en Shinichi Kudo, detectiu de l'Est, vaig trucar al petit Conan Edogawa i li vaig demanar que es trobés amb mi a la porta de casa d'en Kudo. No cal dir que el petit Edogawa va arribar allà en temps rècord.

-He pensat –li vaig dir jo al nen, quan va arribar tot suat de córrer i gairebé sense alè. –Que casa teva seria el millor lloc per dir-te tot el que sé, Shinichi Kudo.

El nen petit, que aleshores ja no tenia cara de nen petit, sinó que m'havia mostrat una cara de determinació digna d'un noi de disset anys, em va mirar directament als ulls.

-Que et sembla, passem? –vaig dir-li jo. El meu to de veu era d'allò més relaxat i normal. No volia fer-lo sentir acorralat o en perill. Jo no era dels dolents. Però a l'hora, no podia evitar que la meva veu tingués un toc d'emoció per haver-lo descobert.

El petit nen, que no aixecava ni dos pams de terra, es va apropar a la porta metàl·lica de casa els Kudo i la va obrir, i després va obrir la porta de la casa en sí. Em va fer passar fins a la biblioteca.

-Què saps? –va preguntar-me el nen, i de sobte la seva veu semblava molt més masculina, molt més dura, molt més... Shinichi Kudo.

-He investigat molt, saps. –vaig començar dient-li. –Com pot ser que el dia que desapareix el gran detectiu Shinichi Kudo sense explicacions, aparegui un nen clavat a ell excepte per les ulleres a casa seva? A ningú li sembla estrany?

El nen, però, no va contestar a les meves preguntes retòriques.

-Compartiu el mateix aniversari, el mateix grup sanguini, les mateixes empremtes... –vaig dir jo, però el nen casi ni es va immutar. –El mateix cervell.

Hi van haver uns segons de silenci, i després vaig continuar parlant.

-No t'ho ha dit mai ningú que la forma de deduir del Kogoro dorment és pastada a la forma de deduir d'en Shinichi Kudo?

-Algú m'ho ha comentat algun cop. –va dir el nen. Ah, ara tenia sentit de l'humor i tot.

-No cal que ho neguis més. Al menys, a mi no. Pots intentar convèncer-me de que no ets en Shinichi Kudo, però serà en va.

El nen va sospirar. Tenia proves, i tenia deduccions, i no em podia contradir.

-Què va passar aquell dia al Tropical Land?

I en Conan Edogawa, no, en Shinichi Kudo, aquell jove noi que s'amagava rere el cos d'un nen petit, em va explicar absolutament tot. Tot el que va passar amb en Gin i en Vodka, tot el que havia passat amb la Haibara, amb la CIA, amb l'FBI, amb en Hattori. El nen va comunicar a tothom que sabia el seu secret que jo també el coneixia, i em va fer una alerta final.

-Desafortunadament –va dir, amb aquella veu que no semblava de nen petit. –Hauré de confiar en tu. Però hi ha una cosa que no pots fer sota cap circumstància, mai.

-El què? –vaig dir-li jo, segura de que podia confiar en mi.

-No li pots explicar d'això a la Ran. –va dir, i em va dirigir una de les mirades més serioses que jo havia vist en tota la meva vida. –No li pots explicar res de qui sóc, de què em va passar, res. Res de res. Queda clar?

-Perquè no? –vaig preguntar-li jo simplement.

-Queda clar? –va replicar ell.

-Queda clar. Però perquè no?

-Si l'organització s'assabenta de qui sóc, no cal dir que vindran a per mi i a per tots els qui m'envolten que coneguin el meu secret. Això t'involucrarà a tu, ja ho saps. –jo vaig dir que si. –Però això no li passarà a la Ran, ho entens? A ella no li pot passar res de res.

Per si no tenia ja clar el que sentia en Shinichi Kudo per la Ran Mouri, aquella última confessió m'ho va deixar més clar que l'aigua.

-D'acord. –vaig dir jo, adonant-me que tenia a en Shinichi Kudo agafat. –No li diré res amb una condició.

El noi em va mirar amb cara sorpresa i estranyada.

-M'ensenyes tot el que haig de saber per convertir-me en detectiu.


	9. Capítol 8

**Tot Sols Morir Plegats**

Bones! Si, ja sé que fot molt de temps que no poso cap capítol, però em pensava que ja ningú llegia aquest fic, i entre l'escola i tota la pesca, no he tingut gaire temps. Però en fi, aquí teniu un capítol nou!

**Pikelia: **Moltíssimes gràcies per la teva review! La veritat és que no m'esperava que diguessis tot allò, però m'ha fet molt feliç! Espero que et continui agradant i atrapant tant la història com fins ara!

I ara si, feliç lectura!

* * *

**8. Segones oportunitats sempre van ser bones **

Al matí següent, en Shinichi va trucar a l'inspector Megure per veure si hi havia novetats en el cas, i si ens necessitaven a la comissaria o si podíem fer les investigacions des de casa. En Megure va informar a en Shinichi de que l'inspector Valls havia investigat i havia confirmat que el presumpte únic sospitós que teníem, el suposat assassí i lladre Tokihitsu, no havia deixat Japó en tot el temps que portava fora de la presó. Així que ens trobàvem sense sospitosos, sense pistes i amb un milió d'incongruències que no sabíem com resoldre.

-I ara què? –vaig preguntar jo, asseguda en una cadira al revés al saló de la mansió dels Kudo. –No tenim res. Bueno, sí que tenim, tenim dues víctimes que no tenen relació, un missatge pòstum incomprensible i una incongruència com una catedral en la manera de la mort de les dos víctimes.

-A mi hi ha encara una altra cosa que no m'encaixa –va dir en Shinichi, que estava assegut en una altre cadira com jo i que pensava de valent.

-El què? –li va preguntar la Ran, i tots el vam escoltar atentament.

-La dona. –va respondre en Shinichi.

-Creus que ho ha pogut fer ella? –va preguntar la Ran, una mica trista. Ell se la va mirar amb un somriure de disculpa.

-No ho sé. No hem parlat amb ella, no hem vist ni tant sols com és. Una pistola és una cosa que pot utilitzar tant un home com una dona... –va dir, però en mig de la seva pròpia explicació va deixar de parlar, com si de sobte s'hagués adonat d'alguna cosa.

-Kudo? Has pensat en alguna cosa? –va preguntar en Hattori. En Shinichi no va respondre. –Kudo?

-Eh? –va respondre de cop en Shinichi. –No, no és res.

-Doncs llavors què et sembla si anem a fer-li una visita a la senyora García? –va dir en Hattori, somrient d'orella a orella.

-Però si no sabem ni on viu ni res –va dir la Ran.

-No penses coaccionar a en Takagi perquè t'ho digui, no? –vaig dir-li jo, amb els ulls mig tancats sense fiar-me del jove detectiu de sang calenta.

-Ei, Takagi, com va la cosa? –va cridar en Hattori al seu telèfon abans que ens adonéssim. Jo vaig mirar a en Shinichi i els dos vam sospirar a l'hora. Aquesta era les coses que tenia en Heiji Hattori.

Però, tot sigui dit, en Hattori va aconseguir l'adreça de la dona, el seu telèfon mòbil i fins i tot el seu horari habitual en menys de mitja hora.

-Era advocada. –ens va explicar en Hattori mentre fèiem via cap a la casa de la Júlia Prats. –Però quan va morir el seu pare i va conèixer l'inspector García va deixar la feina i ara treballa en una oficina de turisme.

-Cada cop que sento històries així em venen menys ganes d'estudiar una carrera digna. Perquè estudiar una carrera com dret quan acabaràs en una oficina de turisme? O pitjor, venent entrades a la Sagrada Família. –vaig dir jo, sospirant.

-Perquè va deixar el seu treball? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-Es veu que el pare era advocat també, i treballaven junts en un bufet que va deixar d'existir quan el pare va morir. Resulta que la senyora García es va veure incapaç de continuar amb el negoci del seu pare si ell no hi era. –va explicar en Hattori.

-Se sap alguna cosa de l'assassinat del pare? –vaig preguntar jo.

-He intentat que en Takagi m'expliqués alguna cosa, però l'única cosa que m'ha volgut dir és que el va trobar la seva filla al seu apartament de Passeig de Gràcia, però no m'ha dit ni com va morir ni sospitosos ni incongruències.

-Hòstia, Passeig de Gràcia? També és on viu ella, no? Si que tenien èxit al bufet d'advocats. –vaig expressar jo.

-Al principi es veu que sí, però hi va haver rumors de que un dels advocats s'estava emportant diners de l'empresa. Més tard, després de l'assassinat del senyor Prats, es va descobrir que era ell el que se'ls estava emportant.

-Si home!

-Es veu que és el que va declarar la senyora García.

-Preguntem-li a ella mateixa. –va dir en Shinichi, quan ja havíem arribat al bloc de pisos que ens havia indicat en Hattori.

La senyora García va dubtar de nosaltres al principi, però quan li vam dir que treballàvem amb la policia ens va deixar entrar a casa seva. El pis era enorme, com casi tots els pisos de la zona. Era antic i les parets eren totes blanques, el que feia la casa semblar encara molt més espaiosa. Els mobles, per això, eren molt més moderns i de disseny que la casa en sí.

-La meva millor amiga és decoradora. –ens va explicar quan en Shinichi va comentar que la decoració i la casa no semblaven estar en acord.

La dona ens va convidar a seure als sofàs del menjador i ens va oferir refrescos i algunes galetes que tenia.

-Li fa res si li fem unes preguntes? Sabem que fa molt poc de lo del seu marit però... –va començar a dir en Shinichi, però la dona li va somriure dolçament i li va fer que no amb el cap.

-És per això pel que heu vingut, oi?

-Com era l'inspector García? –va preguntar en Hattori, per començar.

-En Ricard? Era un home molt normal. Venia d'una família normal. El seu pare era guionista de sèries però mai va tenir molta sort i va haver d'acabar fent-se assessor d'assegurances, i la seva mare era una dona de casa. Mai va tenir problemes d'infància ni res, era un home molt tranquil i normal. I sempre feia broma. –va dir la dona, amb un somriure mentre recordava les bromes del seu marit.

-Sembla una gran persona –va afegir la Ran, i la dona va fer-li que sí amb el cap amb un somriure trist.

-Sentim haver-li de preguntar això, però on era el dia i a l'hora en que va morir el seu marit? –vaig preguntar-li jo.

-Era aquí a casa. Vaig estar parlant amb una amiga, així que tinc una coartada. Ja li he explicat a la policia això.

-Havia notat alguna cosa estranya en la conducta del seu marit? Algun criminal que li portés problemes o...? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

La dona va fer que no amb el cap.

-Estava igual que sempre. No estava nerviós ni res.

-I no te cap idea de perquè va escriure el missatge pòstum? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Missatge pòstum? –va preguntar la dona. Nosaltres ens vam sorprendre.

-No ho sap? –vaig preguntar jo.

-El seu marit va escriure E2X3 abans de morir. –va explicar en Shinichi.

-De veritat? –va sorprendre's la dona. –No ho sabia.

-I no li sona de què pot ser, això? Potser el seu marit havia fet referència algun dia, o ho havia dit...? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Doncs... –va pensar la dona per un moment. –No... Crec que no. El meu marit normalment deixava la feina a la feina i no comentava gaire a casa.

-Hmm... –vam dir en Shinichi, en Hattori i jo.

-Ens pot parlar de la seva estància a Nova York? No hi havia cap cas especial, o cap enemic? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

-Vam estar vivint allà cinc anys, i en Ricard assessorava als detectius d'allà, però tots els casos menys el que el van enviar a resoldre eren més aviat petits. Robatoris, algun segrest, i un o dos assassinats, però la majoria no van tenir gran transcendència.

-Li puc preguntar sobre l'assassinat del seu pare? –vaig preguntar-li jo sense embolics. La dona es va sorprendre una mica i la Ran i la Kazuha em van mirar sorpreses, però en Shinichi i en Hattori es van mirar a la dona amb interès.

-Què voleu saber? –ens va preguntar, la seva veu prenent un to una mica més trist.

-El va trobar vostè, oi? –vaig preguntar. Ella em va fer que sí amb el cap. –Com?

-Anava a treballar aquell dia...

-Però no el va trobar a casa seva? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Sí, és que el lloc on vivia i l'oficina eren al mateix bloc de pisos. –va explicar-nos ella. –Normalment, el pare ja era allà quan jo arribava, però aquell dia em van dir que no. Així que vaig pujar a casa seva per veure si es trobava bé. La porta estava oberta i quan vaig entrar el vaig veure estirat al terra, i no respirava.

-Llavors va trucar a la policia? –va preguntar en Shinichi.

Sí, i va venir en Ricard. Ell em va dir que el pare havia mort a causa de l'asfixia, però que no hi havia signes d'una estrangulació física, així que probablement l'havien enverinat entre les nou i les onze de la nit passada.

-O sigui que l'assassí era algú que el seu pare coneixia. –vam dir els tres a l'hora. La dona es va espantar.

-Com... Com...?

-Ja li hem dit que som detectius. –vaig dir-li jo, amb un somriure. Ella va somriure una mica i va fer que sí amb el cap.

-Això és el que va dir en Ricard al principi, perquè la porta no estava forçada i l'única manera de que el meu pare es prengués el verí era si algú li subministrava.

-I llavors perquè no ho van resoldre com un assassinat? –va preguntar en Hattori.

-Els inspectors de policia van començar a tenir dubtes, perquè no hi havia restes de cap got o cap líquid que hagués pres el meu pare que li podria haver servit per prendre's el verí. A més, totes aquelles pistes que els van suggerir que l'assassí coneixia el pare també els hi van servir per concloure que era un suïcidi. –va explicar-nos la dona amb tristor. –Finalment, van concloure que era impossible determinar-ho del tot per falta de proves, i van tancar el cas.

-I vostè i l'inspector García... –va dir la Ran, sense saber com preguntar-ho.

-Al principi no em vaig fixar gaire en ell. Però jo estava molt afectada, i ell mai va sospitar de mi, ni tant sols quan la meva coartada no estava provada.

-Tenia una coartada? –va preguntar en Shinichi. La dona va fer que si amb el cap.

-Jo era amb unes amigues durant aquelles hores, i la meva coartada es va confirmar. Però en Ricard mai va sospitar de mi. Sempre em va explicar les coses tal i com eren, i no em va amagar res de la investigació. Quan va haver de tancar el cas sense resoldre'l, no va parar de demanar-me perdó. Encara ara em demanava perdó. Crec que no va entendre que l'estimava tant com per perdonar-li. –va dir la dona, eixugant-se les llàgrimes que havien caigut. La Ran va mirar a en Shinichi i ell la va mirar a ella, i els dos es van somriure. –A vegades s'ha de perdonar per aprendre a seguir vivint.

-O sigui que mai li va guardar cap rancor? –va preguntar en Hattori. La dona va fer que no amb el cap.

-Va fer tot el que podia per resoldre el cas i encara així no ho va poder fer. Era tot el que li podia demanar.

-Una última cosa. –va afegir en Shinichi. –Vostè va declarar a la policia que el seu pare estava malversant fons del bufet. –La dona va fer que sí amb el cap.

-El dia abans de morir, el pare em va confessar que sabia que algú estava malversant fons i enduent-se diners. Però també em va dir que aquella persona tenia un bon motiu per fer-ho, així que de moment no faria res. Em va dir que si la policia investigava, ell s'enduria la culpa.

En Shinichi, en Hattori i jo ens vam sorprendre. Si que era bona persona el pare d'aquesta dona.

-I no li va dir qui era el veritable culpable?

-No. –va dir la dona, fent que no amb el cap. –Però suposo que era algú a qui el meu pare respectava o admirava.

No sé si era perquè tots més o menys ens sentíem identificats amb aquelles paraules que ens havia dit abans, o perquè les llàgrimes de la dona semblaven totalment reals i dolorides, però quan vam sortir de la casa, tots vam estar d'acord en que aquella dona no semblava una assassina.

-Què en penseu? –vaig preguntar-lis a en Hattori i a en Shinichi mentre tornàvem cap a casa. –Sobre la mort del seu pare.

-Tot i que no hi havia restes de mètode d'ingerir el verí i que la porta no estava forçada, tot sembla apuntar a que era un assassinat. –va dir en Shinichi.

-Sí, jo també ho crec. –vaig dir jo.

-Però entenc perquè la policia no va poder determinar si era un assassinat o no. –va afegir. Jo vaig deixar anar un brunzit d'afirmació.

-El que em preocupa és que l'home va estar disposat a anar a la presó per encobrir un treballador seu. –va comentar en Hattori. –Per molt bona persona que siguis, és possible que algú arribi fins aquests extrems?

-Potser era perquè... –va començar a dir en Shinichi, però una trucada al seu mòbil el va interrompre. –_Kudo Shinichi. _

-Es pot saber què coi heu fet!? –es va sentir una veu cridar des de l'altre banda del telèfon.

-Inspector Ros?

-Què collons us pensàveu que estàveu fent!? –l'inspector Ros cridava tant que el podíem sentir sense l'altaveu.

-No hem fet res! –va cridar en Shinichi, que mantenia el mòbil a una distancia prudent de la seva orella.

-Com que no! Heu anat a veure la dona de la víctima! I sense avisar!

-Ah però això era per...

-M'és igual perquè era! L'inspector Valls està molt enfadat amb vosaltres i per molt que en Megure i jo l'intentem convèncer, està convençut de que ens heu traït!

-Traït!?

-Kudo!

-Inspector Megure!

-Vols fer el favor de venir cap aquí ara mateix! L'inspector Valls vol parlar amb vosaltres!

-S... Sí, senyor!


	10. Capítol 9

p style="text-align:  
center;"strongTot Sols Morir Plegats/strong/p 


End file.
